Boyfriends
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Just a little oneshot about Dak and Kendall. For AvPjosh!


**A/N So this is my first Dak/Kendall oneshot. I don't prefer these two together but this is for AvPjosh who thinks that Dak and Kendall are adorable together. It's also kind of a little apology because they do not stay together in Cheaters. So yeah. I hope you like this, AvPjosh! And whoever else reads this. =)**

"You like me?" I asked and stared in disbelief at the brunette in front of me.

His dark blue eyes stared back at me, the baby blue color holding intense emotion in them. "I do. And I understand that it won't work out, Kendall. I have my singing to deal with and you have your singing to deal with. Not to mention you're in a band." Dak -oh you heard me- ran his fingers through his hair and heaved out a loud sigh. "Listen, Kendall. I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend or anything- that wouldn't be a bad thing though-" I blushed at this and he continued, "-But I just needed to tell you. It's been eating me up for the past few days and I couldn't take it anymore. So." his hands dropped to his sides and he looked away from me. "There you go."

I was shocked. He- Dak liked me? He _liked _me? I don't know how to feel or even think about this. I mean, sure, I was gay and he was pretty attractive-

I took a good look at him and scoffed in my mind. Pretty attractive? He was downright sexy. Seriously. I took a longer look at him and felt my heart speed up. Seriously... with his dark brown spiky hair that went in every direction, his dark, baby blue eyes that now, whenever he would look at me made my heart pound. And his body. He wasn't as built as James but he had everything nice in all the right places. Especially those hard, delicious, mouth watering biceps of his. I'm so serious here. I would be in heaven if those arms were wrapped around me, holding me close to a muscular chest.

_A warm muscular chest._

"Uh-," Dak coughed awkwardly, snapping me out of my thougths. I stared at him as he said, "I-I'll just go, then. Thanks for, uh, listening, Kendall." he turned on his heel and walked away.

I watched dumbly for a few seconds, beginning to realize that, hey, I didn't want him to leave. Not after what he's told me. I ran after him, shouting his name and he stopped and turned around.

At that point I was already face to face with him and my heart leaped. This close, Dak was even more sexy. Not even sexy, gorgeous. I swallowed as his intense blue eyes stared into mine. My mouth was open but no words were flowing out of it. I honestly had nothing to think of to say to him. Not just because I was face to face with him, although, now I see why Katie gushes on and on about him every second of the day. No, I couldn't because _what _can I say to someone who just confessed of liking me? Someone that I don't normally hang out with, someone I hardly ever see.

And yet, he's already got me wanting him. Already has me hooked. So I did the next thing that made sense. At least to me.

I kissed him.

Dak seemed surprised but he started kissing me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me so I could taste that sweet mouth of his. Strong arms warpped around my waist and damn. His biceps were hard. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, making me moan into his mouth. Suddenly he pulled away though.

Um, not okay Dak Zevon. Not okay.

"Kendall, w-what was that?" he asked, slightly panting.

"I don't know. I just didn't want you to leave, I guess." was my lame reply. His arms started to drop from my waist and no. Still not okay, Dak. I pressed my body flushed to his, resting my face in the crook of his neck. "Please, don't let me go. Hold me." I whispered and I heard the older boy swallow before he left his arms there around me.

It was silent for a minute and I slid my arms down from his neck to rest around his shoulders. I pulled myself closer to him, already craving the feel of his body pressed against mine. Dak didn't seem to mind the movement. His hold around my waist tightened and he too pulled me closer to him.

"Kendall..." he whispered and hesitently rested his face against my hair. I just nuzzled his neck with my own face and gently bit on the soft flesh there. I heard his breath hitch slightly and glanced up at him.

Oh lord, those eyes will be the death of me. "I want to." was all I said before shyly pressing my mouth to his. He barely kissed me back and pulled away.

"You want to what, Kendall?" he asked and stared into my eyes. Seriously. I'll die if these eyes stare at me any longer.

I forced myself to say my next sentence while looking into his eyes but failed. "I want to try and be with you..." I whispered, looking at his shirt. See? I didn't even last while saying 'want'.

Gentle hands grapsed my chin and tilted my face up. "Really?" he asked me quietly and fuck. The way he's looking at me now is too much.

"Y-yeah, I do." I replied, nodding.

"Do you even like me, Kendall?" he questioned, still in that soft voice.

I thought about this. Sike. Does he really need to be asking me stupid questions right now? I'm not sure if I like him as much as he likes me, but I sure as hell will sooner or later. I mean, I'm already into him. Like, a lot. And I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing.

I just nodded. It's not like I'm lying, either. I do like Dak right now. I could see his eyes swirl with emotion and I leaned up and kissed him softly. It was just a peck but still. I pulled away and said, "I'd like to try and be with you, if that's alright."

"Not just because I told you that I liked you, right?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Dak, I'm not like that. I do like you. And I would like to give... us a try." I bit my lip while staring at him. Jeez. Those eyes of his... but I wouldn't turn away this time. Not even when his eyes darkened and he started leaning down towards me.

When our lips were inches away, our faces touching, I closed my eyes and went still. This was his call, I wanted him to kiss me. And he did.

His soft lips pressed against mine and immediately I started kissing back. My hands gripped his shoulder and his arms tightened around my waist. His tongue flicked out and licked over my bottom lip. I parted my lips open and his skillful tongue dove in my mouth. I moaned when his searched every knick and crooney **(I spell that right?) **before finally finding its destination.

My tongue. Dak swirled our tongues together before pulling mine into his mouth. I moaned as his teeth grazed over my wet apendage, and the grip I had on his shoulders tightened even more. If I let go of him now, I was sure that I'd fall.

"D-Dak, _mmppff_," I whimpered as he sucked on my tongue, his hands long gone from waist and massaging my ass.

Our kiss sky rocketed from there as he lift me off of my feet, my legs wrapped securely around his waist, and he slammed me into the wall.

If anyone were to come out into the hall where we were basically fucking each other's mouths with... each other's mouths, I would die of embarrassment. They would see me pinned against the wall, legs wrapped around a really hot guy's waist, with the hot guy pressed against tight against me.

"D-Dak," I panted when our lips finally parted from one another's. He grunted and attacked my neck. "D-Dak _ooooh_," I moaned when he bit down on my sensitive neck. His tongue ran over the probably now red mark apologetically before making his way down where my throat came together with my neck. My legs squeezed tightly around him and I felt something really really hard press against my stomach.

Oh god. He's huge. And freaking hard. Dak didn't seem to mind that I felt his hard on. Hell, I'm sure he could feel mine.

"D-Dak-"

"_What?_" he growled and damn. That was really sexy. When I didn't say anything, his mouth returned to mine and he thrusted his tongue down my throat.

"Mhmmm-"

"What the hell is going on-" an angry voice demanded before cutting off short. Dak broke the kiss and we both turned to see Logan and James standing there, the apartment door open.

I blushed when the two stared silently at me and Dak. Dak didn't seem to mind that they saw us, he just seemed a bit irritated that they interrupted us.

"Oh." Logan said and cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. So, some of us are trying to do some school work but it's loud. So, uh, please quiet it down. Um, yep." with that, he turned on his heel and walked back into the room.

"What was going on, Logie?" I heard Carlos ask in a loud, obnoxious, yet adorable curious voice.

"Oh, nothing. Come on, let me help you with this problem." I heard Logan reply and thanked god that Carlos did appear at the door. James was still standing there, eyes narrowed.

"Can we help you?" Dak said, and leaned his body more into mine.

Does nobody realize that I am still pinned here against the wall? Nobody?

James opened his mouth but Logan re-appeared and grabbed his shirt. "Just go somewhere else and do this." Logan huffed and yanked the frowning James into the room, the door closing behind them.

I groaned and wiggled, in that way telling Dak to put me down. He did. "Ugh, that was so embarrassing." I said and ran my fingers through my hair.

Dak chuckled and took my hand. "Want to go to my place? We can resume our previous place, if you know what I mean." a small smirk played over his lips and he said, "My friend really needs some help in getting released-" he pressed me into the wall with his body and whispered hotly in my ear, "_-If you __know what I mean._"

I do know what he means. Dak Jr. is pressing against my leg, hard as a rock. I blushed but nodded all the same.

"I would like that." I replied, and then squeezed his hard dick. He gasped and this time I smirked. "Let's go." I took his hand and he gave it a squeeze.

"Alright then, boyfriend." he answered and I stared at him.

"Is that what we are?" I asked, my heart beating fast in my chest. He nodded.

"If that's what you want us to be, then yes."

"That is what I want." I answered and he smiled.

"Good. 'Cause that's what we are now." he brought my hand up to his mouth and kiss the back of it. "Boyfriends."

**A/N Ha ha, there you go. ^.^ **


End file.
